


Spring Cleaning

by artlesscommerce



Series: In Heat [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Barbed Penis, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Biting, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Grooming, Hair Brushing, Happy Ending, M/M, Massage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, alastor is only in this briefly but he fucking shines, growling and purring ofc, massage oil as lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce
Summary: Alastor is sick of Husk's grumpy attitude, and asks Angel to take care of him. Angel does an incredible job, of course.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: In Heat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644949
Comments: 14
Kudos: 351





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing alastor lol let me know if you think hes accurate in this!! I feel like a lot of people write him as if he's british which is really weird to me. anyway enjoy husk is a sexy beast

Alastor struggled to keep the smile on his face. He and Husk had been through a lot together, and he was the closest thing to a best friend that he had, but at the moment, he wouldn't hesitate to choke the cat out with a tentacle. 

Husk slammed a bottle back into its place. 

"I don't get what your fuckin' problem is. Lay off!"

Alastor hummed, trying to soothe himself.

"Husker, I think it’d be prudent for both of our health if I extricate myself from this situation."

He pointed a long nail at Alastor. "Quit 'Husker'-ing me!"

Alastor let out a weird, filtered noise through gritted teeth, and headed upstairs in pursuit of someone he never thought he'd approach willingly.

Angel Dust opened his door, wearing a chic sweater with leggings, fluffy socks, and his reading glasses.

"Angel Dust, I am in desperate need of your services."

Angel tore his glasses off and tossed them aside. "Oh, _fuck_ yeah."

"I - no, no, please put your shirt back on!" He turned away, shielding his eyes. "Sir, please!"

"Alright, alright, you can strip me yourself!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Well what other _services -"_

"I was referring to your uncanny ability to shut Husk up!"

"Oh." Angel straightened his sweater. "You can look, y'know."

Alastor peeked through his fingers, only looking straight on when he saw it was safe.

"I need Husk calmed! Otherwise I'm going to cook him, _alive_ , so he can watch me eat the meat off his bones!" He was still smiling as he spoke, but his eye twitched.

"What's wrong? He's been such a good boy lately." Every night for the past week, he and Husk hardly spoke a word to each other. It was mostly hot, animalistic sex in whatever location they happened to be in at the time.

"He's evil, he's disgusting, he's crass, he's rude -"

"He always has been."

"It's the time of year, he's always insufferable, but this season is worse than ever. He needs to be groomed and satisfied until this little phase is over. Otherwise…you know."

Angel blinked. "What do you mean, this time of year? Are you tellin' me he's going into heat?"

"Exactly. I need him and his whirling cloud of hormonal rage out of my way until this is well and truly over. Can you do that for me?"

"Get me three gallons of lube and a bottle of water."

"I…Did you mean the other way around?"

"No."

That afternoon, Angel led Husk away from the bar and informed him - after getting approval from Alastor - he'd have the week off. Unfortunately, three days into Husk's Sexcapade Vacation, Angel began to see what Alastor meant by insufferable. Husk's barbed dick had torn him up damn well, and they'd fucked so much that Husk's fur was matted with sweat.

Come to think of it, Husk was matted all-around.

His nails on all four paws were much too long, and his paw pads and toe beans were dry and beginning to crack. His wings were dull, his fur was tangled, and his teeth could use some maintenance. 

Angel Dust realized that his boyfriend was in desperate need of some spring cleaning. But with his belligerent attitude, it was going to be tough.

"Husky…I'm gonna take a bath. Wanna come?"

He groaned. "I don't feel like it."

"How about a shower, then?"

"I'm not getting up."

Angel kissed Husk's neck. It was disgusting, but he had to admit, the musky smell turned him on a little. The disheveled appearance, though, not so much.

"C'mon, Husky. You stink."

 _"You_ stink."

"No, I mean you literally smell."

Husk just rolled over. "No one's makin' you suck my dick, sweetheart. You can quit anytime."

"Good, I will."

"Please don't."

"Go bathe."

Husk groaned dramatically. "I'm tired!"

Angel leaned in and whispered sensually in Husk's ear. "I'm not. I could go for another round, if you're up for it…"

"Yeah?"

"Go wash your ass and I'll see what I can do."

Husk pulled the covers up over his head. Exhausted from the sex, he dozed off after a few minutes. Angel had an excellent idea.

When Husk woke up, he'd been handcuffed spread-eagle to Angel's bedposts.

"What the fuck?!"

"Be quiet," said Angel. Husk looked down at his feet, where Angel was holding nail clippers. "It'll be over before you know it."

A strange yowl-growl rose in Husk's throat. "No!"

"Baby, I'll be gentle! Quit moving!"

Husk struggled against his binds.

"Here, y'know what?" He tossed the clippers aside. New strategy. He leaned up and brushed his lips against Husk's groin. His cock immediately began to emerge. "You're so cute, all helpless like this."

"Ah, gimme a break."

"You wanna go back to your nap, or do you wanna have some fun?"

Husk eyed Angel suspiciously. If he wasn't caught in a fog of horniness and desperation to impregnate something, he probably would've realized it was a trick.

"I like fun."

"Me too, Daddy. I bet you can make me beg, even all tied up." He licked the length of Husk's dick, making him shiver. It usually took a little bit to get him going, but now that he was fully in heat, pretty much all he did was whine, yowl, and walk around ragingly erect. 

Angel lubed up Husk's cock - generously, in a futile attempt to save his asshole from further damage - and mounted him, facing away from the cat. Husk usually liked looking at Angel's face, but this was pretty hot, too. He had a clear view of his cock in Angel's ass, stretching his pink hole, making the spider purr and whine… 

Suddenly, Husk let out a scream like a mountain lion. 

"You filthy little sneak of a bitch!" His eyes were practically bugging out of his head as he struggled against the cuffs. Angel had reached over and clipped one of the claws on his feet. He kicked his legs and tugged at the binds on his arms, head pounding with rage.

Angel turned around - still bouncing on Husk's cock - and smiled.

"You've got two options now, Husky. One, I hop off your dick right now, you walk around with a weird short nail for a week ‘til you can't go without sex anymore and finally let me clip 'em. Two, I finish riding you, but only if you _promise_ to let me do whatever I want with you afterward." He had a fake-innocent look on his face as he reached down and fondled Husk's balls. "Well?"

Husk sighed. Right now, he'd choose anything that resulted in an immediate orgasm. 

"Option two."

"Oh, good kitty!" Angel clenched around Husk's dick, then reached back and played with a few of his nipples. It didn't take long for Husk to cum, but Angel didn't mind; he was a bit tired out, and distracted by all the possibilities when it came to giving Husk a makeover. 

Husk's eyes fluttered shut again. He was so exhausted from his own constant arousal and mood swings that he hardly noticed Angel undoing his restraints until he felt a kiss on his cheek.

"Husky-doo? You gonna keep your promise?"

Husk sighed in dismay, but took Angel's hand and followed him to the bathroom.

Angel had seen Husk wet many times before, but it never got less funny. His fur hung off him like Spanish moss, and he looked even skinnier and more feral than usual. His eyebrows drooped down, and his big ears looked positively huge.

"You're a cutie," said Angel, lathering Husk's coat with scalp-moisturizing, coconut scented shampoo. 

Husk could only grunt in response; he had whitening strips glued to his teeth. 

Angel began telling some long-winded, multi-layered gossip story starring himself and Cherri as he rinsed Husk. Two hands then began working conditioner into his fur, while another two turned the shower head to a mist setting and hosed down Husk's wings. The cat was feeling worse than ever with a gooey mouth, and clumps of fur washing down the drain as Angel brushed it out. His self esteem didn't improve when Angel blow-dried him, making him look like a giant puffball, and massaged moisturizing mousse through his hair. At least he got to sit back down on the bed when that was done.

Angel kept talking in an attempt to distract Husk through the worst parts. It almost worked, too, since he was a colorful storyteller, but nothing could avert Husk's attention from a q-tip poking around his ear, nor from the clippers against his nails.

"It's not gonna hurt if you hold still," said Angel. "Lemme get 'em even."

Husk didn't cooperate, jumping and jerking and yelping with every click of the nail clipper, but Angel managed. He filed the claws into razor points, the way Husk liked them. He saved time by popping out his third set of arms and using all his hands at once.

"And then she says to me, get this, she says to me, 'Well, everyone and his mother knows that.' Can you believe that shit?!"

Husk hummed. He hadn't really been listening to Angel's words, just the melody of his voice.

"I know!"

He dipped his fingers into a little tin of thick lotion and took Husk's paw in his hand. He began rubbing the cream into the abused, heart-shaped pads. He paid special attention to Husk's feet, since the cat had a habit of running around all day and night with no socks or shoes on. Husk nearly fell asleep as Angel rubbed his heels, the pads of his feet, and between his toes.

When he was finished, he kissed up Husk's legs, belly, and chest, until he got to his neck. He smelled sweet and perfumed by now.

"Go rinse your mouth, and then there's one more thing."

Husk shuffled to the bathroom. He was expecting to be humiliated by his appearance, but to his surprise, he looked incredible. 

Angel had trimmed and combed his coat. He hadn't realized how scraggly and clumpy it had been before. Since being blowdried, the fur had settled into smooth, shiny tresses. His eyes weren't puffy anymore - Angel had applied an ice mask to them - and his brows had been plucked and smoothed out. His nails no longer clicked on the floor when he walked, and his paw pads had gone from a burnt sepia to their original bright orange. They were plush, now, having been moisturized just like the rest of his skin. The claws on his hands shone brightly and dangerously despite being significantly shorter, thanks to a clear coat of nail polish Angel had put on. When he rinsed his mouth, he found that his teeth were indeed a few shades whiter.

Angel noticed Husk's little smirk and confident gait when he returned to bed.

"Don't you feel better, now that you're all prettied up?"

Husk grabbed Angel and nipped him. "I feel ten years younger."

"Aw, you feel sixty-five again? That fresh youthful feeling of finally qualifying for senior discounts?"

"Fuck off." He kissed Angel's delicate neck, then down his body, to his breasts. 

"Bad kitty," said Angel, swatting him away. "We ain't done!"

He guided Husk, rolling him over onto his stomach, straddling his back.

Husk heard him uncap a bottle, smelled the flowery perfume, and felt Angel's slick hands run down his back. 

"Massage oil?"

Angel used all three sets of arms. "Uh-huh."

Angel's top two hands worked hard to undo the knots in Husk's neck and shoulders. The middle set massaged his spine, and the base of his wings, while the bottom hands did his lower back.

"Jesus Christ," said Angel, kneading Husk's neck with all his might. "You're so fuckin' tense! How do you walk around like this all day?"

Husk just moaned in response. Six skilled hands on him, rubbing away his nerves and stress, left him at a loss for words. He felt like a ragdoll as Angel smeared the oil onto his skin, eliminating hard knots and tense muscles, loosening him up in ways he hadn't been in years. Come to think of it, he couldn't ever remember being this relaxed. Even in his lifetime, he'd been nervous and high-strung since he was a baby. Probably why he started drinking and gambling. 

Angel scratched behind Husk's ears with two hands, smiling fondly. He was such a cute kitty, when he wasn't drunk. His purring was nearly deafening, by now.

Angel leaned down and whispered in Husk's ear. 

"Ready for the happy ending?"

Husk purred louder, bucking his hips a bit.

"I love taking good care of you, Daddy." He kissed the back of Husk's head and neck. "I'm like your little housewife, today. Maybe I'll cook for you when we're done."

Husk nodded affirmatively; he adored Angel's food.

Angel nipped Husk's ear. It twitched hard a few times, hitting Angel's nose, but he didn't mind. "How about this: make me scream, and I'll make you some food."

Husk didn't stop purring as he rolled over, knocking Angel onto the bed, turned him onto his stomach, and grabbed all six wrists in a fist. He then pressed his hard cock against Angel's ass.

"Want that?"

"Please, Daddy?"

"Ah, you knew I was gonna make you beg." He lazily humped Angel, who was already squirming, ridiculously horny. Husk smelled and looked amazing, and he wanted to take full advantage. 

"I know just what you like, Daddy."

Husk spread some massage oil on one of his claws and entered Angel, careful not to poke, or curl his fingers.

Angel was in no mood. He was still horny from earlier; he hadn't cum when he rode Husk.

He rutted against Husk's paw and begged, "Please, just fuck me already? I know you're not in the mood for foreplay shit, you're in heat!"

"You oughta be careful what you wish for, there, babygirl. You might make me so excited, I forget to oil up."

Angel paused. His ass was thoroughly destroyed from the past few days, and he didn't mind, but raw sex with Husk's spiky dick would hurt like a bitch. He was into that sometimes, but right now, he was in the mood for some wet, animal pleasure.

"Sorry, Daddy. I'll be good."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Husk nuzzled the back of Angel's neck as he rubbed a generous helping of scented oil onto his dick. Guiding with his paw, he pressed the head against Angel's hole. The expert spider leaned into the touch, taking it in with ease.

"Mmm," Husk purred. "Little whore, all ready for Daddy's cock."

Angel sighed with bliss as Husk slowly worked his cock in, gasping in turn when he pulled out. He ordinarily played around with pressure, clenching around Husk and drawing his cock in deeper, but his mind was already blank with pleasure.

Husk bit the back of Angel's neck to hold steady, got a firm grip on Angel's wrists using both paws, and began fucking him harder.

"I wanna hear you," he muttered, drooling on Angel as he spoke. He hadn't let his bite go. "Make some noise for Daddy, babygirl."

"Fuck me harder, fuck me faster. Please, Daddy!"

Husk sunk his teeth deeper into Angel's back as he increased his pace. A steady growl rose in his throat, making Angel's hair stand on end.

"Fuck, Daddy that's good!"

Goddamn, Husk hated being in heat. Sure, he could pop a fat boner any time he wanted, but he was already getting close to orgasm! Angel's sickly sweet moans were only getting him closer by the second.

He released one of Angel's hands. The spider immediately started jacking off, using whatever oil dripped down from his hole as lube.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he whined, burying his face in the pillow. His voice was muffled when he next spoke. "Daddy, fill me up, I'm so thirsty for it!"

Husk's claws dug into Angel's wrists. He was using them as handles, fucking Angel ruthlessly, tagging his prostate.

"Oh, fuck!"

"Say my name," growled Husk. 

"Daddy!"

"My _name."_

"Husk, Husky, fuck me harder, fill me up, Husk!" he screamed.

"That's it, honey."

"Husky, Husk, Daddy, please!"

Husk's thrusts stuttered to a stop as he buried his cock in Angel, filling him with cum.

Angel whimpered as he came on his own hand. "Yours is burning hot," he whispered.

"You like it?"

Angel hummed, turning to kiss Husk. It was sloppy, open-mouthed, but romantic in Angel's opinion. He combed his hands through Husk's hair.

"You're so handsome. Hungry?"

Husk grunted, then collapsed onto Angel's lithe frame. 

"Tired."

"Wanna take a nap?"

Husk was already drifting off, purring again as he cuddled his cheek into Angel's fluff.

"Love you."

Angel giggled. "I love you, too."

He ran his fingers through Husk's silky fur, watching his wings flutter and tail sway. Husk's satisfaction wouldn't last a day, since he was in heat, but surely his clean appearance would calm Alastor down. The only thing that could improve he and Husk's arrangement would be adding Alastor as an accoutrement.

Carefully, so he wouldn't jostle the cat, Angel reached for his phone and searched online: _When do deer go into heat?_


End file.
